Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.495$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.495 = \dfrac{149.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.495} = 149.5\%$ $149.5$ per hundred = $149.5$ per cent = $149.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.